Last Night With You
by katyperrylove
Summary: La dernière soirée avec toi . Demain, tu partiras, et moi, je continuerai a vivre . Dans la douleur et la peine, mais je continuerai . Fanfiction Brittana, Point de vue Brittany ! C'est ma première fic, alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plait !


Vous êtes vous déjà senti comme la personne la plus chanceuse du monde ? Comme si vous pouviez mourir, tout de suite, sans rien avoir manquer de votre vie, qu'importe votre âge ? Avez-vous déjà étais amoureux ? Avez-vous déjà aimé une personne plus que votre propre vie ? Comme si le temps s'arrêtait dès que vous êtes avec elle ? Avez-vous été jaloux pour un rien, à un tel point que ça vous rend malade dès que quelqu'un d'autre que vous ne puisse toucher, parler, ou même approcher cette personne ? Avez-vous vécu les meilleurs, mais aussi les pires moments de votre vie avec elle et à cause d'elle ? Avez-vous pleuré toutes les larmes de votre corps pour cette personne ? Avez vous juste besoin de cette personne à côté de vous pour vous calmer instantanément ? L'avez-vous déjà appelé en pleine nuit parce que vous avez fait un cauchemar, et est-elle seulement déjà venue pour vous réconforter, se coller à vous et vous rassurer ? Avez-vous déjà remué ciel et terre pour faire plaisir à cette personne, ou juste la voir sourire ? Son doux sourire suffit-il à vous réchauffer pendant les hivers les plus froids ? Avez-vous l'impression de ne vivre que pour cette personne, et dès qu'elle s'éloigne de vous, vous ne pouvez plus respirer, parce qu'elle est votre air, votre oxygène ? Parce qu'elle est tout pour vous, et que sans elle, vous n'êtes rien ? Parce que cette personne, c'est toute votre vie ?

Moi, je me sens comme ça, en ce moment . Moi, Brittany Pierce, je suis la plus chanceuse du monde, parce que j'ai Santana avec moi . Ma Santana . Elle est tout pour moi . Elle est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, tout ce que j'aime . Mon cœur bat la chamade . Il ne bat que pour elle . Le sait – elle au moins ? Bien sûr qu'elle le sait, mais je ne le lui répéterai jamais assez . Qu'elle est tout pour moi . Que je veux vivre avec elle . Que dans ses bras, je n'ai pas peur de vieillir . Que je suis folle amoureuse d'elle . Que je tuerai pour qu'elle me sourit encore, toujours . Que je ne cherche a plaire qu'a elle . Que la vie sans elle ne serais pas possible . Que je ne me lasse jamais de son corps parfait contre le mien . Que le temps semble s'arrêter quand elle m'embrasse .

Mais tout ça, elle le sait, et elle me dit que c'est réciproque, et c'est pour ça que je me sens unique . Parce qu'elle m'a choisie . Et que je ne peux qu'en être fière . Et quand je me rend compte que c'est a moi qu'elle parle, c'est là qu'a chaque fois je réalise que je suis la plus chanceuse au monde . Qu'elle est a moi . Non, elle n'est pas a moi, c'est elle qui me possède complètement . Elle me rend folle . Je suis chanceuse que son corps, ses caresses, ses mots doux, tout me sois dédié et attribué .

Et là, je danse avec elle, un slow, au bal de fin d'année . Pour elle, c'est la fin de ses études ici, elle part . Elle part . Loin de moi . Alors je profite au maximum . Le temps de cette soirée, plus rien n'existe, plus de problème, il y a juste elle et moi .

Nous sommes toutes les deux collées l'une a l'autre . La musique douce nous porte . Un bras sur sa hanche, en guise de possession, et l'autre autour de son cou . De son côté, ses deux mains caressent mes omoplates . Des frissons incontrôlables parcourent mon corps en feu . J'enfonce ma tête au creux de son cou et ferme le yeux . Mon corps est a l'affût de chaque sensation et répond a chacun de ses mouvements . Je respire son parfum de miel tandis que quelques mèches de ses cheveux ébènes viennent me chatouiller le nez . Elle me murmure des mots doux a l'oreille, que je ne vous répéterai jamais . Je fais de même pour elle et la sens sourire contre ma peau . Nos corps se mouvant et s'emboîtant parfaitement l'un dans l'autre . Ses mains descendent de mes omoplates jusqu'à mon ventre ou elle commence a dessiner des arabesques compliquées . Je tressaille au contact et la serre plus fort contre moi . Je pourrais mourir tout de suite dans ses bras . Finalement, tout ce que je souhaite, je l'ai déjà . J'ai Santana . La vie ne pourrait pas me faire plus plaisir . Qu'importe l'endroit ou je vivrai, l'argent que je gagnerai, les gens que je rencontrerai, tout sera parfait tant qu'elle est avec moi .

Son souffle chaud sur mon cou et ses mains baladeuses ont raison de moi . Je pourrais jouir, là tout de suite, juste sous ses caresses . La proximité fait que je peux sentir son cœur battre . Sa poitrine se soulève doucement au rythme du slow . J'aime penser qu'il ne bat que pour moi, qu'il m'appartient et que mon nom est gravé dessus . Tout comme le miens ne bat que pour elle, lui appartient, et affiche son nom gravé d'or et d'argent sur les plaies qu'elle a su recoudre . Ma poitrine se soulève a un rythme saccadé, contenant mon cœur qui étouffe dans ma cage thoracique . Elle le sent et me sourit tendrement avant de poser son oreille sur mon cœur et l'écouter battre pour elle . Elle n'a pas a se baisser, je suis plus grande qu'elle, mais qu'importe sa taille, elle aurait pu être grande, petite, je l'aurai aimé . Elle sourit de nouveau . Son sourire . Tendre et chaud . C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour être de bonne humeur . Penser que ce sourire m'est réservé me comble . Qu'elle n'est douce qu'avec moi, qu'elle a changé pour moi et qu'elle fait attention a moi ne peut que me combler . Je n'ai pas envie de penser a la fin de cette soirée . Mais malheureusement, il le faut . Je rentrerai chez moi, elle aussi . Les grandes vacances commenceront, mon ange partira pour Louisville et moi, moi je resterai encore ici, sans elle . J'aimerai tellement qu'elle reste . Qu'elle reste avec moi . Mais je ne peux pas l'empêcher de partir . Ça serait égoïste de ma part . Elle a le droit de partir, de vivre sa vie . Mais nos vies sont reliées . Elles sont liées et nous sommes sur le chemin l'une de l'autre . Mais s'en rend t-elle compte ? Se rend t-elle compte que je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, malgré tout ce que je lui ai dit ? Malgré tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, pourrait-elle vivre sans moi ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, plus que tout, mais serait-elle prête a tout sacrifier pour moi ? Je ne peux pas lui poser ce genre de question . Il faut que je m'y habitue . Si elle passe avant tout pour moi, peut-être n'est ce pas réciproque . Moi ? Je sacrifierai tout pour elle . Ma famille, mes amis, mes études, ma vie sociale, tout . Mais je n'ai pas le droit de m'imposer a elle . Je n'ai pas le droit de lui dire d'arrêter ses études pour rester avec moi, travailler dans un fast food pour nous nourrir . Moi, ça ne me dérangerai pas, et je serai la plus heureuse du monde, tant que je serai avec elle . La voir tout les soirs, me sourire, se coucher près de moi, me serrer dans ses bras, me dire qu'elle m'aime . Je parle déjà de nous comme un couple . Un couple . Voudrait-elle seulement rester avec moi ? Elle préfère la vie de célibataire . C'est ce qu'elle fait bien comprendre a tout le monde . J'aimerai tellement que ce soit différent avec moi . Ne pas être un nom de plus a ajouter a sa liste de conquête . Qu'elle ne pense pas a moi, plus tard, en tant qu'un simple béguin du lycée . Je n'ai que 17 ans, et pourtant, j'ai déjà trouvé l'amour de ma vie . Peut être que tout ce que les autres peuvent dire lui font peur ? Aurait – elle honte de moi pendant les soirées ? Me présenterait-elle en tant que son amie ou sa petite amie ? Je me fiche éperdument de ce que les autres pensent de moi . Je préfère comprendre tout de suite ce que certaine personnes comprennent a la fin de leur vie, quand il est trop tard . J'aimerai tellement qu'elle comprenne que la foule n'est qu'une épreuve de plus pour tester notre amour . C'est une épreuve parmi tant d'autre que je suis prête a surmonter avec elle . Et je ne veux les surmonter qu'avec elle . Personne d'autre . Je n'en aurais la motivation qu'avec elle . Je n'en aurais le courage qu'avec elle . Cela devrait être interdit d'aimer autant . Comment peut – on aimer à un tel point ? J'ai toujours cru être amoureuse des gens avec lesquels je sortais . Mais quand je vois comment j'aime Santana, et comment j'ai aimé les autres, je ne peux pas faire de comparaison . Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse que de Santana . Jamais je n'aurais fais pour les autres tout ce que je suis capable de faire pour elle . Et ça fait tellement bizarre de dire ça . Je suis amoureuse, mais est-ce le vrai amour ? Celui dont tout le monde parle, celui que l'on montre dans les films, qui nous fait rêver . Je ne sais pas, mais je n'ai pas envie, plus tard, de parler de Santana comme « mon premier amour » . Non . J'ai envie de parler d'elle en tant que « mon premier amour qui était le bon » . Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte . Je suis vraiment épuisée d'aimer comme ça . Au début, je tournais autour de tout le monde, et je me qualifiais comme « une personne qui a trop d'amour à donner » . Mais je n'ai même plus envie d'aller voir ailleurs . Santana me suffit, elle me comble . Et je ne pourrais jamais être plus heureuse que maintenant . Dans ses bras .

Ses bras viennent s'enrouler autour de ma taille et son nez viens chatouiller mon cou . Elle me sert plus fort contre elle . J'aimerai la serrer plus fort contre moi, la ressentir encore plus, mais nous sommes a la limite du respirable . Mais qu'est ce que cela change ? Elle est mon oxygène et je pourrais mourir dans ses bras . Je ressert encore l'étreinte . Elle soupir et cale sa tête sur mon épaule, les yeux mi-clos .

Peut être suis-je aussi importante pour elle qu'elle l'est pour moi ? C'est possible d'aimer autant que moi j'aime ? Je ne crois pas .

Ses yeux s'ouvrent et me fixent . Ces deux magnifiques orbes chocolats brillent de mille feux sous la lumière des projecteurs . Un fin trait noir vient surligner ses yeux et de la poudre argentée recouvre légèrement ses paupières . Tout passe par le regard, pas besoin de parole . Son regard est chargé d'amour et de compassion . Ses longs cheveux noirs et ondulés tombent de chaque côté de son visage finement dessiné et s'entremêlent aux miens, d'un blond éclatant . Les lumières de la piste de danse envoient des reflets violets sur sa chevelure ébène .

J'ai chaud, et n'y tenant plus, je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes . Elle gémi au contact et appui un peu plus le baiser . Ses lèvres ont un goût divin dont je ne me lasserai jamais . Un goût fruité et acidulé . Le baiser est tendre et doux . A ma grande surprise, elle ne fourre pas sa langue dans ma bouche, que j'aurais accepté avec plaisir . Et a ma deuxième grande surprise, je ne lui force pas l'entré avec ma langue non plus . Ce n'est pas sauvage . Nous passons tout notre amour par ce baiser .

Je pense que le fait de s'embrasser est bien plus sensuel que le sexe lui-même . Par un baiser, on peut éprouver des sentiments pour une personne, c'est par là que commence l'amour . Et bien que j'ai pus goûter a ses lèvres de nombreuses fois, elle n'a jamais été aussi douce . Cette fille m'étonnera toujours . J'ai l'impression qu'a chaque fois qu'elle m'embrasse, me regarde, me caresse, me parle, je tombe amoureuse d'elle une fois de plus, mais en 1000 fois pire . C'est a chaque fois la même chose, et j'espère que ça ne changera jamais . Ça me rappelle la première fois ou nous nous sommes rencontré …

Elle était belle, elle l'est toujours . La première fois . C'est vrai comme le premier regard est révélateur . Je me souviens quand j'étais partie avec Sam . Je l'avais laissé tomber . Et tout le monde était satisfait . « Qui se ressemble, s'assemble » . Santana n'a jamais aimé ce dicton . Je m'en veux tellement . Jamais elle ne méritais ça . Et je l'ai fais . J'ai laissé tomber la seule personne qui puisse me faire rire, qui puisse me remonter le moral, qui puisse m'aimer pour moi . Et ça, jamais je ne l'oublie . Elle est la seule a passer les barrières de l'apparence . Je sais très bien a quoi je ressemble . Une grande blonde écervelée sans une once de bon sens . Et les gens s'arrêtent là . Ils laissent tomber a la première épreuve . Santana n'a pas voulu s'arrêter là . Elle a creusé . Profondément . Elle m'a dit que j'étais intelligente . C'est bien la seule personne a me croire intelligente . Et c'est pour ça que je la remercie . Je la remercie de croire en moi . D'être là tous les jours pour moi . De me faire rire comme personne ne le fait . De simplement être avec moi, de me supporter, de m'aimer . Je la remercie de me laisser l'aimer aussi fort qu'elle m'aime . Je ne pourrais pas lui dire tout ce que je vous dis . Je ne me souviens plus de par quoi j'ai commencé de toute façon . Mais je peux lui dire autrement . J'ai prévu de lui chanter une chanson . Une chanson d'adieu . De remerciement . D'amour . Tout ce que je peux ressentir pour elle .

Mes mains passent de ses hanches a ses joues . Nos yeux se croisent . C'est tellement beau ce que l'on peut voir dans les yeux d'une personne amoureuse . Mes lèvres se posent doucement sur les siennes puis se décollent . Je pars vers la scène sous son œil attentif . Le silence retombe dans la salle . Et même dans l'obscurité, je peux voir ses beaux yeux noisettes me fixer . J'attrape le micro et fais signe aux musiciens . La musique commence et les premières notes sortent de ma bouche . J'ai choisi une chanson que j'aime . Une chanson qui reflète la situation . Un chanson pour ma Santana . J'ai choisi Because You Loved Me de Céline Dion .

Les notes sortirent l'une après l'autre . Ses yeux pétillaient sous les projecteurs . Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux . Mais je ne voulais pas me retenir . Ce n'étais pas le moment . Je voulais lui montrer tout mes sentiments . Tout, en commençant par mes larmes . Qui ne cesseront pas de couler quand elle sera parti .

**For all those times you stood by me**  
_Pour toutes ces fois où tu es resté près de moi_

**For all the truth that you made me see**  
_Pour toutes les vérités que tu m'as fait voir_

**For all the joy you brought to my life**  
_Pour toute la joie que tu as apporté dans ma vie_

**For all the wrong that you made right**  
_Pour tout le faux que tu as fait vrai_

**For every dream you made come true**  
_Pour chaque rêve que tu as fait se réaliser_

**For all the love I found in you**  
_Pour tout l'amour que j'ai trouvé en toi_

**I'll be forever thankful baby**  
_Je te serais toujours reconnaissante bébé_

**You're the one who help me up**  
_Tu es celle qui m'a soutenue_

**Never let me fall**  
_Ne m'as jamais laissée tomber_

**You're the one who saw me through**  
_Tu es celle qui m'a vu à travers_

**Through it all**  
_A travers tout_

_Ses magnifiques yeux étaient noyés par les flots de larmes . Les miens aussi . J'essayais d'être le plus clair possible dans mes paroles, sans les écorcher avec mes sanglots ._

**You were my strength when I was weak**  
_Tu étais ma force quand j'étais faible_

**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**  
_Tu étais ma voix quand je ne pouvais pas parler_

**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**  
_Tu étais mes yeux quand je ne pouvais pas voir_

**You saw the best there was in me**  
_Tu as vu le meilleur au fond de moi_

**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**  
_M'as soulevée quand je ne pouvais pas atteindre_

**You gave me faith'coz you believed**  
_Tu m'as donné la foi car tu croyais_

**I'm everything I am**  
_Je suis ce que je suis_

**Because you loved me**  
_Parce que tu m'as aimée_

_Quinn était partie voir Santana, qui était désemparée, et lui frottait amicalement le dos pour la calmer ._

**You gave me wings and make me fly**  
_Tu m'as donné des ailes et m'as fait voler_

**You touched my hand I could touch the sky**  
_Tu as touché ma main j'ai pu toucher le ciel_

**I lost my faith, you gave it back to me**  
_J'ai perdu la foi tu me l'as rendue_

**You said no star was out of reach**  
_Tu disais qu'aucune étoile n'était hors d'atteinte_

**You stood by me and I stood tall**  
_Tu m'as soutenue et je suis restée droite_

**I had your love I had it all**  
_J'avais ton amour je l'avais entier_

**I'm grateful for each day you gave me**  
_Je suis reconnaissante pour chaque jour que tu m'as donné_

**Maybe I don't know that much**  
_Peut-être je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup_

**But I know this much is true**  
_Mais je sais que c'est vrai_

**I was blessed because I was loved by you**  
_J'étais bénie parce que j'étais aimée par toi_

_Cette chanson était tellement vraie . Elle représentait toute notre relation . Elle représentait la dernière que j'aurais pu lui chanter . Et j'avais 17 ans, mais j'avais déjà l'impression d'avoir raté ma vie . Elle allait partir . Sous mes yeux . Et je ne pouvais rien faire . Je ne pouvais rien dire . Je n'avais pas le droit . Mais ma vie sans elle était dénudé de sens . Pourquoi continuer si je n'en veux plus ? Je ne veux pas de la vie si je n'ai pas Santana . Seigneur, rendez la moi . J'ai tellement prié pour qu'il me la rende . Il n'a jamais rien fait pour moi . Pourquoi m'avoir donné le bonheur, pour ensuite me donner le malheur ? Seigneur, rendez moi Santana, et ma foi reviendra . C'est un pacte . Sinon, reprenez ma vie . Je vous la rend, je n'en veux plus . Pourquoi avoir perdue du temps à me créer, si c'est pour me détruire ? Pourquoi être malheureusement manipulé a votre grès ? Où est-ce le destin ? Le destin . Je ne suis pas fataliste . Mais comment peut on rester neutre ? Tellement de questions . Juste pour elle . Je remet ma vie en jeu pour Santana . Quitte a tout perdre . _

**You were my strength when I was weak**  
_Tu étais ma force quand j'étais faible_

**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**  
_Tu étais ma voix quand je ne pouvais pas parler_

**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**  
_Tu étais mes yeux quand je ne pouvais pas voir_

**You saw the best there was in me**  
_Tu as vu le meilleur au fond de moi_

**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**  
_M'as soulevée quand je ne pouvais pas atteindre_

**You gave me faith'coz you believed**  
_Tu m'as donné la foi car tu croyais_

**I'm everything I am**  
_Je suis ce que je suis_

**Because you loved me**  
_Parce que tu m'as aimée_

**You were always there for me**  
_Tu étais toujours là pour moi_

**The tender wind that carried me**  
_Le vent tendre qui me portait_

**A light in the dark**  
_Une lumière dans le noir_

**Shining your love into my life**  
_Eclairait ton amour dans ma vie_

**You've been my inspiration**  
_Tu as été mon inspiration_

**Through the lies you were the truth**  
_A travers les mensonges tu étais la vérité_

**My world is a better place**  
_Mon monde est un endroit meilleur_

**Because of you**  
_Grâce à toi_

_A la fin de cette chanson, tout sera fini . Elle ira a Louisville, et me remplacera . Je ne peux pas y croire . Je ne veux pas . Pourrait-elle me remplacer ? Arriverait – elle a m'oublier ? Me remplacera t-elle un jour ? Je ne veux pas croire que nous ne sommes que des amours de lycée . Je ne veux pas être que ça pour elle . J'aimerai tellement . _

**You were my strength when I was weak**  
_Tu étais ma force quand j'étais faible_

**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**  
_Tu étais ma voix quand je ne pouvais pas parler_

**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**  
_Tu étais mes yeux quand je ne pouvais pas voir_

**You saw the best there was in me**  
_Tu as vu le meilleur au fond de moi_

**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**  
_M'as soulevée quand je ne pouvais pas atteindre_

**You gave me faith'coz you believed**  
_Tu m'as donné la f car tu croyais_

**I'm everything I am**  
_Je suis ce que je suis_

**Because you loved me**  
_Parce que tu m'as aimée_

_Les derniers vers arrivés, je descendis de la scène et me plaça devant elle, qui était en larme et me souriait ._

**I'm everything I am**  
_Je suis ce que je suis_

**Because you loved me .**  
_Parce que tu m'as aimée_

_Le silence retomba dans la salle . Puis des applaudissements . De tous les côtés . J'en avais mal a la tête . Mais pour être honnête, j'en avais strictement rien faire de ce que pensait la foule . Je voulais son avis a elle . Seulement ce qu'elle en avait pensé . _

_Pour toute réponse elle s'approcha le moi et posa ses deux mains sur mes joues brûlantes . Ses yeux accrochèrent les miens . Son regard de braise n'avait pas changé ._

_Elle s'approcha de mon oreille . _

_- Brittany … je ne te quitterai jamais …_

_Je ne savais pas comment le prendre . Cette phrase avait plusieurs sens . Mes larmes continuaient a dévaler mes joues et venaient tremper les mains de ma brune ._

- Je t'aime Santana …

Elle me regarda une fois de plus dans les yeux . Cette fois, une lueur d'incompréhension y brillait .

- Arrêtes de pleurer mon ange …

- Santana … je ne peux pas, je … je n'arrive pas a m'y faire … je t'aime trop Santana … ça devrait être interdit d'aimer autant …

- Tu ne peux pas m'aimer autant que moi je t'aime .

- Je crois que c'est impossible d'aimer autant que moi …je ne veux pas que tu t'en aille Santana … j'ai trop mal …

Les mots fatidiques étaient sortis . Pas mégarde . Je n'aurais pas du . Je n'aurais jamais du . Voilà . Maintenant je suis officiellement bête et égoïste .

Je me colla a elle pour l'enlacer . Son corps, ses paroles, sa voix, ses caresses, tout allait me manquer .

Elle s'approcha une fois de plus de mon oreille .

- Je ne m'en irai jamais loin de toi Brittany …

J'avais bien entendu ?

- Santana … je … qu'est-ce que …. Quoi ?

- Je ne partirai jamais Brittany, je ne peux pas, je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi, je ne pourrais jamais reconstruire avec quelqu'un ce que j'ai construit avec toi . Je t'aime trop . Je ne peux tout simplement pas . Je ne veux pas te rester comme un amour d'enfance .

- Santana, jamais je ne pourrai te remplacer . Jamais . Comment pourrais-tu rester un amour d'enfance ? J'ai trop de sentiments pour toi, je t'aime à en devenir folle ! Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie !

Ses lèvres se posèrent automatiquement sur les miennes .


End file.
